Untitled
by capricious star
Summary: It's kind of Drama, too ... more Romance. Please R/R! I haven't posted anything for quite a while .... btw this fic is kind of H/H and kind of R/H ... you'll get it, just read ...
1. Pt. 1

Untitled  
  
[A/N: I haven't written anything for about a month, too busy partying out wit mi homies ... :-) but now I'm back. Enjoy! It's kind of like R/H and kind of H/H ... you'll see ... please R/R!]  
  
[Disclaimer: We all know this. I dunt own anything except for events and stuff ... get it? Aite late. :D]  
  
A tear slowly wandered down her cheek. She raised her chin and drew herself up. My ancestry, she thought, my pride. The moonlight coursing through the sky made her skin glow with a ghostly light. For a moment he wanted to wipe the tear off her cheek and apologize a thousand times for making the tear appear. Reach out, hold her, wipe the tear away and tell her everything would be all right.  
  
The tear splatted on the sand, leaving a small dark spot on the perfect yellow expanse.  
  
Stand firm, he told himself. Tell her what you want to say, and leave. Leave her for good.  
  
"How could you?" she spoke first, her voice barely above a whisper. "How could you?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, swallowing audibly. Everything he had planned out in his head swam away and he was left stuttering, searching for an excuse. "I'm-I'm sorry. I really am. But I ..."  
  
"You shouldn't use 'but' to start a sentence," she murmered. Smiling through her tears, but only for a second. Trying to make amends herself if he wouldn't.  
  
He knew, but this time, he couldn't give in. "Old instincts, eh?" his voice cracked, hoarse. Mind screaming at him to apologize, to give in, and not to obey his instructions.  
  
"The first time, it was because of the war. I understand. But the time .... I don't understand. Why? Why? Why?"  
  
He avoided her question by countering, "You just used 'but', and you shouldn't start sentences with the same word in a row."  
  
She smiled tentatively, uncertainly. Did he want to apologize? Or was he evading the question? "Answer me!"  
  
There was a long pause. It was then she understood he was not apologizing. He wanted to leave her. He truly wanted to leave her this time. The air, though crisp and cool to any passerby, was strangled with thoughts and emotions between the two.  
  
"I understand," she said, in a choked whisper. She breathed in deeply. "All right. Well, good luck on your journey." More and more tears swelled up in her eyes, but she blinked them away.  
  
"Thank you," he said, his voice as obstructed as hers was, "for being so understanding. Thank you so very much." He clenched his jaw in an effort not to tell her all that had happened and why he was doing this. He also clenched it in an effort not to cry.  
  
He took her hand, kissed it longer than necessary, and left.  
  
She stood there, watching him go, watching him walk down towards the shiny onyx black limo waiting there for him, watched him open the door, watched the slender legs encased in sheer black pantyhose and shining four-inch stilettos wrap themselves around his. The door shut and the car pulled away. As it left, she saw Harry's face appear at the window and saw the look he had in his eyes. She would always remember it, but at that moment she had not yet interpreted what it meant.  
  
She was not angry. She just stood there, empty. Void of emotion. Then, five minutes later, she fainted.   
  
Ron discovered her an hour later. He had decided to take a walk along the lake and ponder a bit. Upon entering a flower garden, he spied Hermione lying next to the beach. The tide had almost reached her. Even now her hand was wet, what with the waves gently washing it back and forth.  
  
If only he could reach her in time before she was swallowed up in the vast, dark, blue water.  
  
After sprinting over numerous fences, scratching himself on thorns, and ruining his best clothes, he reached her. By now, the water was gently flowing over her cheekbone. He picked her up and brought her back inside.  
  
"By Dumbledore! What happened, Ron?" Seamus hurried over with a glass of champagne and Lavender on his arm. Ron looked down at Hermione. She did look a mess. Her elegant updo had come down, her makeup was smeared, and she was covered with sand and wet. He set Hermione down on a couch and Lavender hurried over to tend to her.   
  
"What happened, Ron? Tell me everything."   
  
"There's nothing to tell. I was out for a walk in a flower garden, saw her, went over to bring her back into the house, *ruining* my clothes in the process, and that's about it."  
  
Seamus threw back his head, laughing. Lavender hurried back to him. "My dear, you're tipsy! Sorry about that, Ron."  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up. "Where am I?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"You're back inside. Ron found you out on the beach and brought you in. Why *did# you faint, Hermione?" Ginny bent over Hermione.  
  
Hermione, tired of pride and family honor, started to cry. "Oh, Ginny, he did it again, he went and left me for her! Ginny, Ginny, Ginny ...."  
  
Ginny patted Hermione's back while everyone else at the party stared. Some smiled uncertainly, others simply looked. Only one person was really concerned, and that was Ron.  
  
Ron had loved her ever since he could remember. It was just that Hermione never knew, and Ron could never admit it to her.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was back in her villa. She had just been reviewing her last case and had been writing a series of questions to ask the defendent, and the next court meeting was tomorrow. Sipping a cup of mint tea, she sighed, and thought of Harry once more. The flames danced merrily in the fireplace, a dazzling mix of red and orange and yellow.   
  
Suddenly an owl zoomed through her living room window. He landed on Hermione's armchair, dropped off his parcel, and flew back out. Hermione opened the parcel, expecting it to be some more law documents for her to review. Instead she drew out a red rose, still wet with dew. Hermione peered back into the envelope. It was completely dry.  
  
Mystified, she inspected the rose more carefully. It wasn't a real rose, simply glass blown, and enchanted to feel like a real one. She tentatively touched a dewdrop. Her finger wasn't even wet.  
  
Yet roses like these were extremely expensive. Who would send this? She looked it over once more, running her delicate fingertips over the stem. She felt something engraved there. Placing the rose carefully in her lap, she took out her magnifying glass and looked.   
  
Even with the glass, the lettering was small.  
  
Hermione, the one that makes the earth go round  
  
The sun glow bright and the moon gleam  
  
The one who has my heart bound  
  
Hermione, you must-  
  
She stopped reading. If it said "forgive" then it had to be from Harry. If it said ... if it said something like, "know I love you", then it would be from Ron or Draco or someone else. Strangely, she felt herself hoping it was Ron.  
  
In her reverie, she had not noticed the dark shadow creeping up behind her, wrapping itself around her, and herself being borne through the air. When she realized she was flying over London, still holding the mystery fellow's rose, she gave a shriek and fainted.  
  
***  
  
[A/N: R/R! If I get enough reviews, I might write another one to continue this ... if you want to know what I think of this fic myself *I'd* think it was pretty boring but anyway ... ;-) But people have different views. Hehe soooooooo] 


	2. Pt. 2

Untitled-pt. 2  
  
by  
  
*~@NiGiRl~*  
  
---------  
  
[Disclaimer: I dunt own these characters, but I wish I did! :D Dunt sue me, because, um, um, I'll gladly argue with you! Anyway ... Band-Aids aren't mine, either. Though we have some in our medicine cabinet! ;)]  
  
---------  
  
[A/N: I really shuld continue mi other series before I write this ... but I received encouragement from the reviews ... even though I had more on the other one (Tsemlin). Okay, fine, I don't hav an xcuse, but yu understand, don yu? Aite late ... R/R if you want me to continue and ignore mi otha series! ;) btw I fixed the HTML problem so it wouldn't show up on this fic ... can't do anythin with tha 1st one tho. Remember to read the 1st one before this, but you *might* be able to catch on even if yu dunt, but i dunt advise it ... :)]  
  
---------  
  
Ron picked up the fone and dialed Hermione's number. Ron had taken a Muggle class and now knew a lot about Muggle appliances and had quite a few in his house. No more fellytones for him.  
  
He was a successful Quidditch player, not as good as Charlie, perhaps, but good enough. He had raked up enough money and could now retire at the age of 23. He didn't want to buy a mansion or anything, since it would require an immense amount of caretaking, which he was not up to, and instead settled down in a comfy sea cottage quite close to where Hermione lived. The only difference between their houses was that Hermione's was about 50 times bigger.  
  
Not home. He left a message. "Hey Hermione, it's Ron ... guess you're not home, huh. Well gimme a ring when you get back. Thanks, bye."  
  
He went rummagine about the storage room. Upon doing so, he found the Omnioculars Harry had bought for the trio at the previous Quidditch World Cup. He hadn't heard from Harry for a long time. The last was a postcard about three years ago from Iceland. It had read,  
  
"Greetings, Ron,  
  
"I'm having fun in this place. Deep greetings t'ya. Trouble doesn't exist here. Everything whenever pleases me. Big help. --Harry"  
  
Reading it again, now, it occured to him that it didn't make much sense. Noticing a small script on the picture, on a shadowed mountain, he read: "Circle every third word, starting by circling 'I'm'." A hidden message! Ron smiled, bemused. Harry was always inventing new tricks such as these. As for Harry and Hermione's relationship, it seemed that Harry hadn't contacted Hermione at all. Hermione must be heartbroken, Ron thought.  
  
He decided to black out the other words instead of circling the third word, since Harry's handwriting was so cramped he could hardly read it. Imagine circling it! It'll look like chicken scratch, Ron thought, smiling. Not like it doesn't already.  
  
It ended up like this: [A/N: I used symbols to stand for blacked out words]  
  
"&^%%$*@#!, (&^,  
  
"I'm &@^($* @%^ in &$^# $(&#^@. Deep $^##*%&^@ /'(). Trouble ;*[];' :"{}; here. %&$%^@$(*& #%@^#$!@ pleases #%. &$^ help. --Harry"  
  
Ron stared at the postcard after reading the letter slowly. "I'm in deep trouble here. Pleases help." Pleases? he wondered. Harry had probably meant to write please, but couldn't figure out how to work it in. Harry had sent this card *two years* ago, however ... A feeling of dread filled Ron. Harry was probably dead now, but there had to be hope. He called Hermione's cellular phone. She HAD to be there!  
  
***  
  
Hermione woke up later, in some sort of cell. It was damp, and something was crawling on her leg. A cockroach! Ugh! She was chained to the wall, however, and couldn't reach it. She could only watch in horror as it crawled up her leg, higher and higher. She started shaking horribly, slamming her body against the cement wall in an effort to shake the roach off. It seemed to be glued to her thigh. To her dismay, more and more cockroaches climbed upon her. They were all over her body! Hermione screamed.  
  
The chain was rusty, heavy, and crusted with blood. Horrified, she started to feel her last meal coming up her throat.  
  
She heard a deep chuckle. "Who-who's there?" she called out shakingly.  
  
Whoever it was, he/she/it burst into laughter, and she heard a heavy door slam shut. She sighed. The only lighting came from a torch in the cell. Suddenly the cockroaches were gone. Magic, she thought weakly.  
  
All of a sudden she remembered the rose. The rose, she thought, they can't have stolen it, no! No, no, no, no! She slumped in defeat.  
  
"Her-mi-o-ne?" a voice croaked. She jerked upright again. "Who are you?" Something moved in the corner.  
  
She saw a head poke out from under a ragged woolen blanket, patched, holed, frayed. A head she remembered so well ...  
  
Black, tousled, sticking up ... emerald, piercing eyes that she'd gazed into so many times before ... and a lightning bolt scar, that symbolized everything he'd ever been through in just a simple, poignant slash.  
  
"Harry!" she cried and all of a sudden her voice was muffled. "What happened?" she asked, her voice a whisper. "Why can't I talk louder?" she was growing more and more hysterical.  
  
"You'll let them know I'm sane," he croaked. "They think I've lost it. That I'm useless now. I sent a message to Ron years ago, but he never came. He probably never got the meaning of the postcard, but I-"  
  
Hermione's cell vibrated. She put a hand over Harry's mouth to quiet him and answered the call. "Hello?"  
  
"Hermione!" Ron's voice breathed in relief. "Where are you?"  
  
"In a dungeon," Hermione whispered, but Ron cut through. "I have urgent news. Harry's in trouble! He sent me a message two years ago and I've- what did you say? You're in a WHAT?"  
  
"Stop speaking so loudly! I'm in a dungeon! You know, d-u-n-g-e-o-n. With Harry."  
  
There was a silence. Hermione wasn't quite sure why. "How-how did you get in a dungeon ... with Harry?"  
  
"I was-I was opening a parcel, I got, and admiring it, and I didn't notice anything until I discovered I was flying above London and I think whoever was taking me gassed me. Then I woke up here, and just discovered Harry."  
  
Another long pause. "Okaaay. Let me talk to him."  
  
"Alrite." Hermione handed the phone to Harry by pushing it towards him with her foot.  
  
"Ron!" Harry hoarsely whispered. "So you finally figured out my postcard?"  
  
Hermione could only guess what Ron was saying.  
  
"We're in ... remember my card, okay? Starting now: Go and run to Lavendar with a log in'er fireplace, no long use, ask for Floo, ya know, powder, sparkly grains and then don't shout, "Fairy Light Dungeons from Hogwarts of a lewd Nyeki!"   
  
It made no sense to Hermione at all, but Ron had been busily writing it down. "Hold on a sec," he told Harry, "let me figure it out." Hermione could at least hear that.  
  
In his cottage, he read out in his head, "Go to a fireplace use Floo powder and shout Dungeons of Nyeki"  
  
"Clever, Harry," he said. "I'll go in a moment. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye," Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione could suddenly talk normal again. "What was that all about? Fairy Light Dungeons from Hogwarts of a Lewd Nyeki? Nyeki?"  
  
"Nyeki means second wife. It's a girl's name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
But Hermione couldn't stop thinking of that party, five years ago. "Oh, Harry, why did you leave me? Why? What was it that she had and I lacked?"  
  
Harry sighed and looked up at the torch. "The pain, Hermione, I've endured in this dungeon, I'd only survived by thinking of you and of hopes I could I find you again when I escaped."  
  
"So you ... you loved me ever since the start?" Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Harry said gruffly.  
  
"Then why ... why did you cheat two times? *Two* times?" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"I never really cheated, Hermi, love, it was this thing, they tricked me! That's why I'm here. That's why they kidnapped you. To see if you could make me "sane" again, so they could use me more. Oh, Hermione, the best thing for you to do is to go, now, I know the way out. I'm just too weak. But you can, Hermione, I know it. They haven't weakened you yet."  
  
"I'll stay with you, Harry! If I go, you have to go, too! If I can break free, then I can help you break free too! Harry! Harry! Harry!" Her voice had been hushed to a whisper again.  
  
"Shhh," Harry crooned. "Twist both your wrists outward and snap your elbows the wrong way."  
  
"The wrong way?!"  
  
"Trust me, Hermione, believe me, I would never harm you."  
  
She closed her eyes, and twisted her wrists. Then taking a deep breath, she bent her elbows the wrong way.  
  
And opened her eyes. The chain was gone. Harry was smiling at her, but then stopped as if something pained him.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione rushed over. She uncovered the blanket and gasped with consternation. Harry's entire abdomen was encrusted with blood and there were burns everywhere. "Harry ... I ... oh, Harry!"  
  
She wanted to throw herself upon him and cry at the suffering and torture he'd been through. Since she couldn't possibly do so without crushing his abdomen she lay her head on his shoulders and kissed him. "I'm so, *so* sorry, Harry!" She cried a bit more.  
  
"There, there." he said gently, running one hand through her hair and wiping her tears away with the other. "Let's just wait for Ron and hope he's brought a First Aid kit."  
  
Hermione sat up and rumaged through her pocket. "I have one Band-Aid," she said. "Would that do?" She giggled. He smiled at her and pulled her towards him to kiss her again.  
  
"Harry, I've missed you so, so, much ..." she murmered.  
  
Just then Ron appeared. He saw them kissing. They did not notice him. Ron backed up against the wall. A torrent of emotions was flowing through him. "No," he whispered under his breath. He was happy about Harry being alive, of course, and happy that Hermione wasn't badly hurt, but he'd thought ... he'd thought ... never mind. Back to the way things were before. He felt tears coming to his eyes, and stooped down to tie his shoe. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, he lamented. I can't believe you still love him! After all he's done for you! And after everything *I* did for you! Oh, Hermione! Ron felt his heart breaking.  
  
------------  
  
[Disclaimer: This song is called "Pretty Boy" by M2M ... I personally dunt like M2M, but I heard it, and I'm like, that's just like this fic! It reminded me of Ron's feelings about Hermione, except it should be "Pretty Girl", shouldn't it? Just so you know ... so you don't think Ron is gay or anything, cause he isn't ... hehe ;) Soo, here it is:  
  
I lie awake at night  
See things in black and white  
I only got you inside my mind  
You know you have made me blind  
I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start  
  
[Chorus:]  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I  
Never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy o' mine  
Just tell me you love me too (Tell me you love me too)  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay  
Right beside you  
  
I used to write your name  
I put it in a frame  
And sometimes I think I hear you call  
Right from my bedroom wall  
You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile (Touch me with your smile)  
What can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Oh pretty boy (pretty boy, pretty boy, pretty boy)  
Say you love me too  
Oh my pretty boy  
  
------------  
  
[A/N: Yes, I am so evil that I have anotha cliff hanger! ;) It's not my fault ... please R/R if you want another part. The more reviews, the more inspired I am! 3 yall, late.]  
  
------------  



End file.
